narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Niikura Joben
this Character is made by Raikaguken 'Niikura Joben '''is is a Schiëppan with shaggy hair, Bear paws with five nonretractile claws, Bear Ears and teeth. His bear form's shoulder height is 3 Meter while its Body Length is 6 meter, the hair of his bear form is 16 cm long and its total weight is 560 kg. BackGround During his childhood he was taught all about his Clan's Kekkei Genkai and why people tend to avoid them, He was avoided by almost other children after his First Transformation that left him with shaggy hair, Bear paws with five 6 inch (15 cm) nonretractile claws, Ears and teeth, the only ones that did not avoid him were Rock Lee and Tenten with who'm he became fast friends. he became friends with Rock Lee after Joben saw him being bullied and overheard them telling Lee should give up on being a Shinobi because he is unable to do jutsu, when Joben overheard this he became angry and came to Lee's defense scaring off the bullies and took him to his clan where he was accepted for who he was and they got him to join Joben in his taijutsu training before, During and even after their time in the Academy, these actions were seen by Tenten who'm despite being scared of his Bestial looks at first managed to offer her friendship to Joben and Lee which they gladly accepted, He later introduced them to his cousin Yukako who'm they gladly became friends with He first became drawn to Fuinjutsu in order to help Mitarashi Anko after getting to see Orochimaru's seal which he started to call a Evil Hickey making her laugh, Joben and Anko became fast friends after he treated her to some Dango and asking her for training tips, after a few days Joben introduced Anko to Yukako who took a great liking to Anko. Anko being friends to Two Niikura's quickly became a Honorary Clan member and was invited to live with the Clan inside the Niikura Clan Compound. Academy Years Try as he might Joben only managed to befriend Aburame Shino as aside from his earlier friends Lee and Tenten all other students were scared of him, Joben, Lee and Tenten were in a different class that Shino and the others that later became part of the Konoha Eleven, another reason for Joben to have so few friends is because of his honest, Blunt and to the point answers insulting many of his classmates with the guys picking fights with him which he always won. During one of the Mixed class lessons in Taijutsu he effortlessly beat Uchiha Sasuke denting his pride greatly, this action made him hated by many of the girls of the academy, it also got him quite a few brownie points with Tenten. When he was not in the Academy he was either hanging out with his friends or training with his family in his Bear form, Learning new Earth Jutsu and how to use them in his bear form or training in Fuinjutsu with Tenten. Personality Niikura Joben is a calm, friendly, caring and helpful individual willing to help his family, friends and even their friends when they ask him. he is also ferociously protective of his friends and family and quick to anger when they are harmed outside of training and friendly spars. Two years after befriending Tenten he grew a crush on her and confessed just after their graduation, a confession she returned in kind. Appearance Joben is a tall man with tanned skin and a large muscular build, Amber eyes, shaggy brown hair that reached the middle of his back, Bear paws with five nonretractile claws, Bear Ears and teeth, His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes. He does not wear anything on his upper body showing his large muscles and Eight Pack, the only clothes showing are hakama pants. Joben uses his claws and feet as his only weapons outside of his bear form using swipes-punches-jabs and strong kicks. 'Stats ''' Trivia * His Hobbies are Stargazing, Reading, training, playing Shogi, Relaxing with his friends and spending time with his Girlfriend Tenten. * his favourite food is Okonomiyaki, Tsukune and Mitarashi Dango while his least favourite food are protein bars. * Joben's favorite animals are Bears of all sorts while his least favorite animal is the snake. Category:DRAFT